


before fate turns the gears

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Blood+ AU [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Tamaki remembers the day upon waking up as a chevalier.[Set during the events of 'fate crystallized in blood'.]
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Blood+ AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652995
Kudos: 19





	before fate turns the gears

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between chapter eighteen and chapter nineteen in the main fic, after Tenn returned from attacking Gaku in front of Riku's residence in Paris.

The feeling of Tenn burying his sharp teeth into his throat is not something Tamaki could learn to get used to - his King makes the experience feel different almost every time he feeds from him. Most of the time, or at least these days, it hurts. Sometimes, like right now, it doesn’t - even bordering on pleasurable. 

Tamaki holds Tenn close as Tenn feeds from him, closing his eyes as he forces himself to relax. He could tell Tenn is more agitated than usual today; he’s taking more than what he usually would. He hears a growl and then feels hands push against his chest.

Tamaki is on his back on the mattress before he knows it, feeling Tenn’s weight on him when his King uses the new position to drink from him more deeply.

“Tenn-sama…” Tamaki groans when a bite feels a bit more painful than the rest. He feels Tenn’s tongue lapping on his skin before he bites down again.

Greedy. Unapologetic. 

Agitated.

Tamaki could only hold him closer. He breathes out slowly, allowing his mind to drift.

He starts to remember that some time ago, during his earlier days as a chevalier, he had felt the same agitation his King is currently feeling. 

_ Two years ago. _

  
  


Tamaki woke up only knowing two things.

His name and the very fuzzy memory of knowing that he had a sister who died.

There were two people standing by his bed. One was an older looking gentleman who had a smile on his face that Tamaki could only describe as...mild. Everything about him seemed like it could be described with that word - from the calmness that surrounded him to his relaxed stance as he stood in front of Tamaki.

The other person looked a lot younger - a teenager at most. Unlike the first person, he had no smile on his face. The only word Tamaki could use to describe him was...troubled.

And yet, it was this boy that caught his attention the most. Tamaki didn’t know why, but he felt as if he couldn’t afford to look away from him despite not even knowing who he was.

“Yotsuba Tamaki-kun,” said the first man, “You finally woke up. You slept for quite a while.”

“Who are you?” Tamaki asked, cutting straight to the chase. 

“My name is Kujou Takamasa. This right here is Tenn,” said Takamasa, referring to the teenager next to him. “Out of the two of us, he’s the one you should remember well.”

“Kujou-san,” Tenn hissed in warning, “Don’t say it like that.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Takamasa asked, unperturbed, “You are this boy’s King, after all.”

“King?” Tamaki echoed, “What are you talking about?”

Tenn looked at him properly for the first time since Tamaki saw him, that troubled look on his face growing. He slowly approached him - his careful steps made Tamaki feel as if he was being treated like a wild animal. There was that strange attraction again, growing with each step closer Tenn took towards him. 

“May I call you Tamaki-kun?” Tenn asked.

Tamaki stared at him, answering only with a nod.

“Do you remember anything?”

A shake of his head.

“I see.” Tenn furrowed his brows. “How...How do you feel?”

“Thirsty.” 

It’s like that word triggered something in Tenn. Tenn inhaled sharply and that careful expression he wore crumbled into what looked like a mixture of guilt and pain. Tamaki didn’t understand why he was giving him that look.

Takamasa, however, looked as if he expected that answer from him.

“That’s only natural,” he answered, “Considering what you are now.”

Tamaki looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Kujou-san.” There was that warning tone again. Tamaki had a feeling that the two people might not get along. Or whatever geniality Takamasa had for Tenn was seemingly one-sided. 

“What’s the use of beating around the bush, Tenn? You heard his answer. Hiding anything won’t do much.” Takamasa’s gaze returned to him. “Tell me, Tamaki-kun. When you look at Tenn, do you feel anything?”

“I…” Tamaki frowned. His head was beginning to hurt. “I...I feel like I have to be near him at all times. Is that…” He looked at Takamasa. “That’s not normal, is it?”

When Takamasa rewarded him with a slow smile - like that of a cat -, Tamaki knew he had said something that piqued the man’s interest.

“On the contrary, Tamaki-kun,” Takamasa said, “That’s very, very normal. You see.” He gestured to Tenn. “Tenn is your King. You, Tamaki-kun, are his chevalier.”

Tamaki’s frown deepened. “What does that even mean?”

“It means,” Takamasa sounded a little too eager. “That attraction you feel towards Tenn is your innate loyalty towards him. Because essentially.”

He stepped behind Tenn, pushing Tenn a little closer towards Tamaki before placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Tenn is your master, Tamaki-kun. You’re no longer human, and the one responsible for that is him.”

Tamaki lay curled up on the mattress, breathing out harshly and clawing at the sheets beneath him.

He’s so  _ thirsty. _

The pain and dryness in his throat got to the point where he began to regret demanding the two leave him alone after the reveal. He still didn’t fully understand what Takamasa meant by his words but the staggering fact that he’s been told that he’s no longer a human being combined with the increasing attraction to the boy he never even met made him lash out at them.

The guilt on Tenn’s face had been the last thing he saw after Tamaki had yelled at him to go away and to “stop messing with his head”. He was left alone since then.

The thirst he felt only grew more and more unbearable after that. 

Tamaki could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears and he was starting to tremble like a leaf. Every movement hurt, like his entire body was protesting. The fire in his throat continued to claw its way through Tamaki, almost as if it was threatening to burn him from the inside out. 

What was  _ happening  _ to him?   
  


He heard the door click open. Then, the sound of footsteps.

“Tamaki-kun, you must be in so much pain.”

Tamaki shakily looked up and saw Takamasa standing by the bed, that mild-looking smile on his face again. One of his hands was tightly gripping the forearm of another man, who struggled in his hold. There was fear all over the man’s face. Tamaki could smell it surrounding him like a blanket.

He paused.

He could...smell it?

“What’s happening to me?” Tamaki choked out, too weak to move, “What did you do to me?”

“I told you; your body is changing. You’re now a chiropteran, Tamaki-kun. A chevalier, to be exact.”

“But what does that even mean?!” Tamaki yelled, using every energy he had to push himself up into a sitting position. The man Takamasa was holding flinched terribly, shaking his head frantically as he began to babbled nonsense. 

“It means you’re stronger and faster than ever before,” Takamasa said, “You’re no longer helpless. You can fight off those who threaten to harm you, Tamaki-kun. In exchange for all of that, you only need to give your loyalty to Tenn, who created you. And also.” He tilted his head to the side. “You’ll have that thirst to handle.”

“But don’t worry,” he continued, “That can easily be remedied.” Takamasa jerked his chin towards the man in his hold. “You only need to drink his blood.”

“No!” The man howled. “Please, Kujou-sama. Please let me go. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Please.  _ Please. _ ”

“Who…?” Tamaki whispered.

Takamasa smiled pleasantly. “He used to work under me but got a little...too ambitious. All you need to know is that he’s a traitor and should be erased.” His eyes glimmered. “I’ve brought you your first dinner. Aren’t I nice?”

“You…” Tamaki’s voice shook when he spoke. “You expect me to kill him? I can’t -,”

“Would you rather bear with the pain, Tamaki-kun?” Takamasa asked innocently.

As soon as he said that, Tamaki was once again reminded of the pain in his throat. He gasped, his hands flying to his throat as he looked at Takamasa with wild eyes. Takamasa’s own eyes only twinkled as he stared back.

“I’m not...a monster,” Tamaki forced out.

“You’re right, Tamaki-kun,” Takamasa said, “You are better than monsters.”

Tamaki watched as Takamasa extended one hand in the air, eyes widening when Takamasa’s nails elongated into claws. The clawed hand now moved to the man’s throat.

“Perhaps you need a little persuasion.”

Before Tamaki could realize what was happening, Takamasa slashed the man’s throat with his claws, splattering blood on Tamaki’s cheeks.

**_Thump._ **

“Gh - !!” 

It was as if his body moved on its own. The man’s gurgled screams and terrified eyes were the last things he registered before Tamaki leaped towards him and sunk his teeth into the man’s torn throat.

Tamaki wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps again. There was a sharp intake of breath.

From the way his body immediately turned towards the newcomer like a moth drawn to a flame, Tamaki immediately knew it was Tenn before he even looked at him.

“Tamaki-kun…” Tenn whispered, taking in the sight of him. And what a sight he made.

Though the dead man was now disposed off by Takamasa, his blood remained, staining the front of Tamaki’s shirt and smeared on his cheeks and chin. His hands were also matted with the man’s blood from when he clawed at his throat to draw more blood, drinking from him without stopping. By the time he did stop, Tamaki had drained the man dry. 

He didn’t find any comfort from the pat on the shoulder Takamasa gave him as well as the praise that fell from his lips.

He wasn’t aware that he was crying until his voice broke and he ended up sobbing when he tried to speak.

“Kill me,” he begged, “I don’t...I don’t want to be like this anymore.”

Tenn made a strangled sound and rushed over to his side. Tamaki felt arms close around him as Tenn wrapped into a tight embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun,” Tenn whispered, “I’m so sorry.” His arms tightened around him. “I only did it to save you. It hurts, doesn’t it? You must be so confused. I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun.” He let go of Tamaki just to look at his face. “Tamaki-kun...I will take responsibility for the life I’ve forced on you. For all your pain...I’ll shoulder the blame. So please….please live. I want you to continue on living.”

Tenn hugged him again, and this time, Tamaki could only afford to cry harder. Tenn held him close as he did, whispering words of comfort to him. 

Perhaps it was this so-called loyalty for the one who created him, like Takamasa mentioned. Perhaps it was merely fatigue and exhaustion.

Or perhaps, he could sense that Tenn was a genuinely nice person that he could trust, despite barely knowing him.

Whatever it was, it helped Tamaki relax in Tenn’s hold, his tears eventually subsiding as the night carried on.

Later that night, after Tenn helped clean him up and settle for bed, Tenn lay Tamaki’s head on his lap on the bed. He felt fingers combing through his hair, the ministrations making him drowsy.

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a singing voice above him, lulling him to sleep.

It reminded him of a distant memory, where a woman with troubled but gentle eyes like Tenn might have once done the same. 

_ Present day. _

Tamaki feels Tenn’s teeth leave him. He looks up to see Tenn staring at him through vibrant red eyes. Blood -  _ his  _ blood drips from his chin, landing on Tamaki’s lips before it slides down onto his tongue,

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before Tenn takes him by surprise by leaning down and kissing Tamaki on the lips.

His instinct to please his master causes Tamaki to let Tenn continue kissing him, even if his own heart is in turmoil. They don’t share any feelings for one another and Tamaki is sure that Tenn is not the type to resort to...physical means to relieve any restlessness running through his body.

Though, Tamaki distantly remembers smelling a faint lingering scent of another chevalier on Tenn’s skin before that smell is now replaced by Tamaki’s blood. His previous agitation made Tamaki wonder if that had something to do with Tenn’s current behavior.

The kiss, though it was heated enough that Tamaki could taste his own blood on his tongue, doesn’t last long. When they parted, there was a string of saliva connecting their tongues, and blood was smeared on Tamaki’s lips.

“T-Tenn-sama…” Tamaki breathes out, “Do you…”

Tenn shakes his head before he could even finish that sentence, moving to lie on top of Tamaki’s body, pressing his head against his chest. Tenn doesn’t say a word and before long, Tamaki could hear his breathing slowing down. He peeks and sees that Tenn has his eyes closed.

He has fallen asleep.

Unwilling to disturb Tenn from his rest, and thankful that Takamasa isn’t around to witness this...compromising position, Tamaki lies still on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

A thought flashes through his mind. He hesitates, before he lifts one hand and slowly pats Tenn’s hair.

When Tenn doesn’t stir, he continues doing it, stroking his King’s hair as he sleeps, a reminiscent of what Tenn used to do to him a couple of years ago.

In the silence of the room where Tenn’s steady heartbeat is the only sound he focuses on, he silently wishes for Tenn’s heart to someday heal. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed more insight on Tamaki's backstory uwu. As usual, if you have anything you want to know more about the fic, feel free to ask away~ It could be the next extra ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
